The present invention is directed generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to reciprocating internal combustion engines having substantially stationary pistons.
As is well known in the art, an internal combustion engine is a machine for converting heat energy into mechanical work. In an internal combustion engine, a fuel-air mixture that has been introduced into a combustion chamber is compressed as a piston slides within the chamber. A high voltage for ignition is applied to a spark plug installed in the combustion chamber to generate an electric spark to ignite the fuel-air mixture. The resulting combustion pushes the piston downwardly within the chamber, thereby producing a force that is convertible to a rotary output.
Such internal combustion engines have a variety of problems. First, because of the multitude of moving parts, such engines are costly to assemble. Further, because of the moving parts, such engines are subjected to a shortened useful life due to frictional wear between the moving parts. Finally, because of the multiple parts, such engines are heavy.
Thus, there exists a need for an internal combustion engine that not only produces a high power-to-weight ratio, but is also economical to manufacture, has a high degree of reliability, and has fewer moving parts than the reciprocating engines currently available.
An internal combustion engine having an adjustable compression ratio is disclosed. The engine includes a housing, a first piston assembly adjustably coupled to the housing, and a first cylinder reciprocatingly disposed within the housing. The first cylinder reciprocates relative to the first piston assembly during operation of the engine. The engine further includes a compression ratio adjustment mechanism in communication with the first piston assembly. The compression ratio adjustment mechanism is adaptable to adjust the compression ratio of the engine during operation. In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the compression ratio adjustment mechanism also controls the power setting of the engine.
In another aspect of the present invention, the engine includes an exhaust valve in fluid communication with the first cylinder and a crankshaft coupled to the first cylinder, wherein the crankshaft includes a lobe for actuating the exhaust valve between an open position and a closed position.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, the engine includes a first intake port located in the first cylinder where the port is operable to deliver a gas into the first cylinder. The compression ratio adjustment mechanism is adaptable to adjust the first piston assembly to position the first piston assembly to selectively impede passage of the gas through the first intake port.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, the internal combustion engine further includes a second piston assembly coupled to the housing so as to oppose the first piston assembly and a second cylinder coupled to the first cylinder. The first and second cylinders reciprocate relative to the first and second piston assemblies during operation of the internal combustion engine.
In accordance with yet still further aspects of the present invention, the internal combustion engine further includes a third piston assembly coupled to the housing so as to oppose a fourth piston assembly coupled to the housing and a third cylinder coupled to a fourth cylinder. The third and fourth cylinders reciprocate relative to the third and fourth piston assemblies during operation of the internal combustion engine and reciprocate substantially orthogonally relative to the first and second cylinders.
In accordance with still other aspects of the present invention, the internal combustion engine further includes an intake chamber and a gas compression apparatus. The gas compression apparatus is coupled to the first cylinder, wherein when the first cylinder reciprocates in a first direction, the gas compression apparatus passes through the intake chamber, thereby compressing a gas contained therewithin. In accordance with still yet other aspects of the present invention, the gas compressed by the gas compression apparatus is released through an intake port into the first cylinder.